Our Rough Past
by REGINAEvilRegal
Summary: David Nolan is a hot lifeguard and huge player. Regina Mills is the new lifeguard that David just can't seem to keep his mind or eyes off of. EvilCharming!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Rough Past**

 **Chapter 1: Blue Eyes**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I am starting another story! I've written some EvilCharming one-shots before but never posted them on ff so, I guess you could consider it my first EC fic! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

~EC~

"Why hello handsome." A hot blonde woman wearing a bright pink bikini approached David.

David turned around to face her and instantly smirked.

"Hey Katherine."

"I'm glad the pool finally opened up, I feel like I never see you anywhere else but here."

"Yeah it's a real shame, I've missed our time together." His smirk widened as he stepped closer to the blonde. He placed his large strong hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him.

"What time do you get off?" She winked.

"5:00." He answered as he ran his hands down her back and up again.

"You'll come straight over?" She questioned.

"Definitely, I'll even-" David was cut off by his boss yelling at him from across the food court.

"Breaks up, Nolan! Get back to work."

"Sorry Kat, duty calls." He gave her a charming smile that instantly weakened her knees, as it did with everyone.

She pecked his cheek and gave him a quick goodbye before skipping happily away and relishing in all the jealous glares from other women being sent her direction.

David was just happy he was going to get laid that night.

~EC~

Regina was a ball of nerves today. She hadn't slept a wink last night because of her worries.

She was scared to death that she wouldn't be good at being a lifeguard. What if she couldn't save someone? What if she couldn't swim fast enough?

She groaned internally at how ridiculous she was being.

Upon walking into the main area, she noticed the pool wasn't that crowded today and sighed in relief. She walked over to her boss Mr. Smiths small office and quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard him grumble.

She entered and greeted him politely. "Hello, sir."

"Your Mills right?" He asked with a bored expression.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Alright, here's your schedule." She stepped toward him and grabbed the paper out of his hand. "It says which side of the pool you'll be watching at what time. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Alright go." He shooed her away.

Regina ignored his attitude and did not let her feelings of this job waver. She had always loved swimming and thought being a lifeguard would be the best of both worlds. She would get to swim after hours and she would possibly get to save lives. Win-win right?

She headed over to the first place she would be stationed which was at the diving boards. She approached the guard that was already sitting up in the look-out chair.

"Hello." Regina smiled at the blonde lifeguard.

The woman looked down and sighed in relief that her shift was over. She climbed down from the chair.

"Hi!" The blonde girl smiled. "Emma." She held her hand out for Regina to shake.

"Regina." She replied whilst shaking her hand.

"Your the newbie?"

"Yup." Regina laughed.

"Well good luck, I've gotta get going, but I hope to see you around." The blonde smiled before walking off.

Regina climbed up and took her place. Hopefully this goes well.

~EC~

David was currently watching the water slides and making sure everyone went down safely and didn't try to do any crazy flips or stunts.

It was also his friend Robins break so he decided to just sit up there and chat with David.

"So, I saw you talking to Katherine Midas, earlier." Robin smirked.

"So?" David asked without taking his eyes off the slide.

"So are you going to start sleeping with her again? You know what happened last time." Robin sounded like a father scolding his son.

"Well I made it very clear to her it was nothing but sex." David replied.

"You 'made it clear' to her last time too, yet, she still starts going around saying your dating." Robin smirked.

"Look, if I notice her even slightly starting to act like we're in a relationship then I'll put my foot down. I have plenty of replacements." He said as he gestured to the group of girls that were staring at him and swooning from a far.

"Yeah yeah." Robin sighed. He looked over to see if Emma was still on shift, but noticed a brunette to be in her place.

"Dude!" Robin said quickly and pushed David's arm to get his attention. He didn't once take his eyes off the woman.

"What?" David groaned and followed Robins gaze to across the pool. He frowned at the sight of a woman sitting where his sister normally was. The next thing he noticed was how hot she was. He couldn't really see her face but if her body in that navy one piece swimsuit was anything to go by then damn.

He had to go check this one out.

"Cover me?" David asked Robin and walked away without waiting for a reply.

He made his way over to the diving boards and approached the chair she was in. From his perspective he could only see the side of her face, slightly. She had perfect shiny brunette hair that was up in a bun and beautiful olive toned skin. The next thing he noticed was her muscular arms and legs. He groaned internally by the sight of her.

"Hey." He called.

She looked down at him and frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry is it already time to switch?" She asked, worried that she had already messed up.

Her voice sounded like pure sex and it had heat stirring within him. Her voice was lower than most women, but it did not make her any less feminine, the opposite in fact. It had what could be described as a husk or rasp to it that made her sound comforting.

"No, your fine. I actually just wanted to come meet the new girl." He gave her his infamous charming smile that hooked them in every time.

He was shocked to find she didn't react at all to it. She didn't swoon. She didn't look him up and down and sigh dreamily. Did he do the smile wrong? He decided to smile again.

She frowned once more. "Is something wrong with you face?" If Robin were here he would probably have been on the ground howling in laughter. David knew he was bright red in embarrassment. Why didn't she fall for his charm?

"Uh no.." He cleared his throat ad tried to regain his confidence.

Another lifeguard named Janet came over to replace Regina.

Regina climbed down and was now standing right in front of David.

He instantly noticed how short and tiny she was. He thought about how he could pick her up and throw he onto the bed and- no no. He had to win her over first.

"I'm David." He said smiling.

"Regina." She smiled back to him softly.

"Are you on break?" He asked.

"Umm..." She looked down at her schedule that was clutched in her hand. "Yes." She smiled.

"Me too!" That was a lie. "Would you like to chill at the food court with me?" He could probably get Robin to cover is next shift as well, or someone else.

She seemed hesitant to agree, but eventually nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Great." He grinned.

~EC~

As they walked to the food court, Regina tried to figure out what kind of guy David seemed to be.

When she'd first seen him she immediately found him attractive. How could she not? He had those amazing blue eyes and his muscular build was..wow. However, the moment he started speaking, she knew he was a player. He was the kind of guy that only wanted sex. The type that would leave your house and go straight to the next woman.

Regina was not looking for that kind of man. She wanted someone who would love her for her, not just use her as a release for one night.

It's always the hot ones that are players. What a shame.

They got to the food court and walked into the employee section. They sat at one of the tables with a big umbrella over their heads.

"What would you like to eat? I can go get it for you." He offered.

"Uh I don't really know, how about whatever your getting." She replied politely. Then she grabbed her cross body bag and got out some money.

"No no, I'm paying." He put his hand over hers that was holding the cash.

"It's alright, I can pay." She barely knew this guy and normally would think it was a polite gesture and agree, but she wasn't dumb. She knew what he wanted. And yes, maybe she was judging him to soon but she had always been a good judge of character. If he proves her wrong later on then okay, but for now, it's better safe then sorry.

"Please?" He said sweetly.

She sighed. "Fine." He returned the smile she threw his way tenfold.

As he walked away, she had to admit if she wasn't so stubborn she would have allowed herself to fall for his smiles however, she was that stubborn.

Sometime later, he came back carrying two trays of nachos and cheese.

He grinned as he sat down the nachos in front of her.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?" He replied as he sat down across from her.

"Who eats nachos for lunch?" She laughed.

"I do and now you do too!" He smiled.

She rolled her eyes but didn't try to wipe the small smile off her face.

"So, do you have a last name or should I just call you Regina?" He asked grinning.

"Mills." She replied simply. "And yours?"

"Nolan."

"Well Nolan, how long have you worked here?"

"6 years. I started when I was 18." He answered.

"Wow that's a long time, what's made you stay so long?"

"Swimming. I get to stay after work and relax."

She hummed. "Well if I got a job like this when I was 18 I would have been very happy." She laughed.

"How old are you?" He asked. She didn't look any older than 18 honestly.

"20, I look young I know." She laughed.

He chuckled along with her.

She really was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

 **How was it? Should I continue?**

 **Shameless self promotion:**

 **Instagram- ouat_evilregal1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Changes**

 **A/N: Alright, here's another chapter for you all hope you enjoy!**

~EC~

When Regina arrived to work the next day, she saw Emma laying on a lounge chair in front of the pool. They still had 30 minutes before they officially opened so Regina decided to go say hi. It wouldn't hurt for her to be a bit more social.

As she got closer to the blonde she heard the faint sound of snoring.

Emma was asleep and drooling all over the lounge chair. Regina chuckled loud enough to rouse the blonde from her deep sleep.

"5 more minutes." She groaned and turned on her side, facing away from Regina.

"I'd be all to happy to let you sleep however, I don't think people will appreciate sitting down and finding themselves covered in your drool." Regina laughed.

Emma groaned once more before reluctantly sitting up. She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her face into her palms.

"Rough night?" The brunette teased.

"You have no idea." Emma mumbled.

Regina sat in the chair across from Emma. "Wanna talk about it?"

Emma sighed and raised her head up to lock eyes with Regina.

"My brothers a dick." Emma grumbled.

"Who's your brother?"

Emma didn't respond, she simply pointed in the direction of the food court where David Nolan could be seen with his tongue down another woman's throat.

"David is your brother?" Regina asked, shocked.

"Sadly." Emma sighed again.

"So what did he do?"

"I walked in on him in bed with the woman that he's making out with over there, her name's Katherine." Emma ran her hands over her face in frustration. "He's dated, well dated is not the right word, he doesn't 'date' people. He has slept with her so many times before and every time they start hooking up again, she always causes trouble."

"If she causes him trouble all the time then why does he keep doing it?" Regina frowned.

"Because he's immature and doesn't think about consequences. I don't think he has a brain in that thick head to be honest." Emma chuckled.

"I kind of know how you feel." Regina chuckled.

"You do?"

"Yeah, my older sister Zelena used to bring all of these wild guys over to the house whenever my parents were out of town." She sighed. "I don't really want to get into it but...she's not in a good place right now because of all the choices she's made." Regina explained. "If there's anything you can do to help your brother, then do it. He'll never be happy if he doesn't try to change."

Regina sighed. "Sorry, you probably think I'm being demanding."

"No it's okay, I appreciate the advice." Emma smiled. "Thank you, Regina."

"Your welcome." Regina said as she smiled back.

~EC~

David felt like a stalker. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of Regina all day.

David just couldn't understand why she wasn't interested in him. He was going to get her to talk to him.

She was on her lunch break right now so he decided to go see if he could eat with her again. He found her sitting at a table away from everyone else, eating a sandwich and small salad.

"Hey!" He greeted.

"Hello." She said looking up at him.

"Do you care if I sit here?" He asked nodding towards the empty seat across from her.

"No." She shook her head causing her beautiful long brown hair to fall in front of her face.

David watched her pull it back into a small bun on the top of her head and secure it with the hair elastic that was around her wrist. How she made such an act look so enthralling he would never know.

"David?" She questioned when she realized he hadn't moved from his place.

"Oh right." He stuttered as he sat down. What was going on with him? He was drooling like a lovesick puppy.

"So how has your day been?" She asked.

"Okay so far, it just got better." He smiled.

It was a very cheesy line but Regina couldn't help but find it adorable coming from him. Not that she would ever admit that. Ever.

"How was yours?" He asked.

"It's been fine, I'm just excited for the day to end so that I can go swimming." She laughed.

"Your going to stay after and swim today?"

"That was the plan." She confirmed.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" David smiled at her.

"I can't stop you." She laughed. "You work here too, you are free to do as you wish."

"Hey!" He exclaimed feigning offense. "I'm a gentleman, if the lady doesn't want me to stay then I will kindly go home and cry into my pillow thinking about how she didn't want me to swim with her."

"Jerk." She laughed and threw a unused straw at him.

He laughed along with her.

In that moment she realized how kind and sweet he was. He only had one downfall, but who's to says she couldn't help him change?

~EC~

That afternoon, after everyone had left the pool except David and Regina, they decided to have a competition and see who could swim from one side of the pool to the other side the fastest.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"Whenever you are." David replied with a smug look.

Regina smirked. "Ready. Set. GO!"

They both dived into the pool. Each of them moving their arms and legs as fast as they could.

Regina tried to focus on getting to the end, but was struggling to keep herself from looking to see where David was.

Regina finally made it to the end and stopped taking deep breaths. She looked over to find that David was not by her side and was just now approaching the end.

When he surfaced her had a pout on his lips.

Regina burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Not funny." He grumbled.

"Upset you got beat by a girl, Charming?" She teased.

"Charming? Really?" He raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yeah that's your new nickname!" She teased.

"If you get to call me charming then I get to call you something." He suggested.

"Fine, what would that be?"

He thought for a second before replying. "I'll let you know when i come up with something."

She laughed. "Okay."

They both sat side by side on the edge of the pool in a comfortable silence.

"So your sister is really nice." Regina didn't want to tell David what Emma said because she felt like that would be betraying the woman's trust however Regina was hoping she could here what David had to say about their situation.

He scoffed in disbelief. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Emma Nolan?"

"Yes I'm positive." Regina chuckled.

"I suppose she can be nice, when she's not hounding me of course." He sighed frustrated.

"Hounding you?" Regina prompted.

David didn't necessarily want Regina to know about Katherine or the other women in his life but the thought of confiding in someone (mainly Regina) didn't sound to unappealing.

"There's this woman, Katherine, we've uh slept together many times on many different occasions in the past." He said awkwardly. "And she can sometime cause some problems and we end up fighting and stop seeing each other but we always somehow end up together again.."

"So Emma doesn't like that?"

"No." He laughed. "Emma and Katherine went to the same school in 11th grade, they were best friends until one day they had a falling out and now they absolutely hate one another. But it's not even that, I think Emma is just being the mature sister she usually is and is trying to look out for me."

"She's trying to make sure you don't repeat the same mistake, by sleeping with Katherine?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Well are you going to listen to her?" Regina asked.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said and turned to face her.

"If you know that things won't end well with Katherine, why do you keep having sex with her?"

David frowned and thought for a second. Why did he?

"Do you care for her?" She added.

"I-I care for her in a friend sort of way. I don't want to date her or anything. To be honest, I don't know why I keep sleeping with her." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't want to be rude or overstep, but do you think maybe it's because your...lonely? Is it maybe the comfort of just having someone there?"

He frowned deeply. "I'm not lonely."

"Okay well it was just a question." She defended.

He sighed. Maybe he should just be honest with Regina. He really liked her and she seemed trustworthy however, who was he to decide that after only knowing her for two days?

"The truth is I'm..terrified of relationships." He let out an uneasy laugh.

Regina had definitely not expected that. So that why he was with many different women? He didn't want to be tied down or date normally?

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah."

"Well that's understandable." She smiled.

He looked at her questioningly.

"I used to be the same way." She laughed. "When I was 17 I dated this guy named Daniel. He was so sweet and charming." She raised her eyebrows teasingly and David laughed.

"The first date he took me on I was so nervous!" She laughed. "I just knew he wouldn't want to go out again after that night, from the beginning I thought it would be a total fail and he would never call me again. You wanna know what happened?"

David nodded quickly.

"He called me and asked me to go on a second date, but because of my fear of dating, I told him no. So there you go, I let my fear of dating drive me away from what one would call, the perfect guy." She laughed. "Nevertheless, I overcame that fear."

David chuckled along with her.

They sat, once again, in a comfortable silence. The sun was starting to set and the sky looked beautiful. David turned his gave towards the brunette beside of him.

She was looking up at the sky. He took in her beauty. The water had washed off any trace of makeup and her hair had dried into soft perfect curls. He wondered how anyone could be more perfect.

He really hadn't ever met anyone like her. It made him feel, for once, that he might be able to overcome his fear and go on a date. She would be worth it.

 **So? What do you think? I would love to hear your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Terrifying**

 _"Don't be afraid to change. You may lose something good but you main gain something better."_

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I don't really have anything to say so without further ado...**

 _2 weeks passed..._

Regina had woken up earlier than usual due to a horrible nightmare. She still had a couple hours left before work and there was no way she would be able to get more sleep.

So she forced herself out of bed and went to make a cup of coffee.

As she sat and drunk her coffee she thought about David.

He had been sick for one week and wasn't at work and sadly the pool had been so crowded the past week that they had barely been able to say hello to one another. So basically she's barely seen him and surprisingly, she misses him..a lot.

Today was the start of a new week and she hoped it wasn't as busy as the last.

Regina finished up her coffee and decided to go out and check the mail. She pulled her knee length robe tighter around her pajamas and stepped outside. She had a couple envelopes and a magazine.

Going back into the kitchen, she read through the letters and sighed as she noticed they were all bills except for one. She looked all over the envelope trying to find out where it came from but there was nothing. There wasn't even a stamp which must have meant someone put it in her mailbox themselves.

Frowning she opened it and discovered it was a letter.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I know you probably don't want to speak with me and I understand. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done. I mean it. Prison helped me realize my mistakes. I've spent the last 7 years sitting in that cell wishing I had never done what I did, I could have been by your side and watched you grow up. Instead, I destroyed the chance of that ever happening. I'm assuming you heard of my release from prison before you received this letter, I got out early for 'good behavior'. I don't want to hurt you, my darling. I just wanted you to know that I love you and hope you'll take what I've said to heart._

 _All my love, Daddy._

Regina couldn't breath. She suddenly felt like she was 13 again and no longer safe.

~EC~

David frowned as he walked around the pool for the third time. He had been hoping to see Regina all day, but she must not be at work.

He seen that his sister was on break and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Em, you're pretty good friends with Regina right?" He asked.

Emma looked up from her phone and frowned at him. "Yeah, why? If you want to get her in bed with you, I'm not helping." She said firmly.

David sighed frustrated. "Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her all day."

"She called me this morning and told me to tell Mr. Smith that she couldn't work today." Emma answered somewhat distracted by the game she had resumed playing on her phone.

"Did she say why?" David pressed. What if something was wrong with her?

"Look dude, I don't know. I'll admit she sounded kind of sick on the phone, but it just sounded like a cold. I'm sure she's fine, what's it to you anyways?"

"Look uh we're friends alright? I just want to make sure she's okay. Do you know where she lives?"

Emma sighed but decided Regina did need to be checked up on.

~EC~

Regina sat curled up tightly in her bed. Terrifying thoughts plagued her mind and she was sick of it. Why couldn't it just go away? Why was everything so loud?

Her head started spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up...again.

She hopped out of bed quickly, she barely caught herself from tripping in her rush to the bathroom.

After emptying the contents of her stomach for the third time that day, she brushed her teeth and planned to lay right back down in bed, but a knock on her front door caused her to pause.

She groaned as she heard his voice coming threw her apartment door.

"Regina? Regina are you home?"

Why couldn't she be left alone?

Checking her appearance in the mirror she winced. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions and her face was makeup free. The dark circles under her eyes were as prominent as ever.

Giving a huff she decided she didn't care. She would simply tell him to leave, even though deep inside she wanted him to stay. She longed for comfort and protection, but she couldn't. She should not trust so easily.

Stomping to the front door she flung it open roughly. It sounded like it was going to break off its hinges.

Davids shocked face could have made her laugh if she was in the right mindset.

"Uh Regina? You okay?" He asked softly. She looked oh so tired. He wanted to wrap her up and hold onto her tightly. Immediately, he could see the worry and sadness on her features, he wanted to take that away and replace it with one of her radiant smiles.

"I'm fine David, what are you doing here?"

Her voice. It wasn't her usually sexy tone (it was still plenty sexy) but it sounded different. Emma may have mistaken it for a cold, but David could clearly see the dried tear tracks on her face.

He couldn't resist pulling her into his arms and squeezing her to him tightly. He felt her whole body stiffen.

"Relax." He soothed. Moments later she allowed her firm shoulders to slump and she leaned into him heavily. "What's wrong, Regina?"

He felt her start to shake and then she released a gut wrenching sob.

"Let's go inside." He said softly. When she didn't move he decided to take matters into his own hands and picked her up bridal style. She didn't complain so he walked into her apartment and closed the door with his foot. Looking around, he took in the colorful place. It was obvious Regina liked colors because he swore every color of the damn rainbow was in here.

He soon realized he didn't know where to go and started to slowly walk in a random direction. He found the living room pretty easily and sat down on the couch. Regina moved herself to where she was now burrowed into his side with her head on his warm chest.

Snuggling closer her soft cries died out slowly.

"Will you tell me what's wrong, please? I'm worried." David admitted.

"I-I can't.." Regina whimpered.

"Okay." David said understandingly. "Your safe, Regina. I'll do whatever I can to help you. I promise."

"I'm s-sorry." She said as she wiped at her eyes.

"For what?" He asked as he ran his arm over her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for breaking down. I'm kinda disgusting right now." She laughed sadly.

"You disgusting?" He laughed. "You could make a trash back look good."

She chuckled softly.

"You've been here for 5 minutes and already made me feel better."

"It's the charm." He teased and she giggled again.

"Your ridiculous."

Ignoring her comment he look down at her clothing. "I like this." He chuckled as he pointed to her attire.

She was in a simple set of black pajamas but her robe on top of it was what had him laughing. It had had images of tacos all over it.

"Stop it." She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "It was April fools gift from a friend." She whined.

"And what made you decide to wear it?" He laughed.

"It's soft!" She argued.

"Well I think it's adorable." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes, but internally she was melting.

"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong now?" He regretted the question when he watched her face fall back into sadness.

"It's not something that anyone except for my mother knows..." She explained.

David nodded his head. "Well, if you change your mind I'm here for you."

"I know." She smiled. "You're a good friend, David."

He smiled back at her. Friend. He could do friends..for now.

They sat in silence and enjoyed each others company for a while.

Eventually, David heard Regina's breathing even out. He could not believe he had the most beautiful woman he had ever seen fast asleep in his arms. When had things become so different?

He allowed his head to rest on top of hers. Closing his eyes, he starting to wonder where things were going to go next. He was certain of only one thing, he would change for her.

 **So? Comments, questions, statements of hatred? What do you think? Btw, sorry for the short chapter. I'm hoping to start making them longer, but no promises. Haha!**


End file.
